


[PODFIC] Just Outside Bourg-la-Reine, 28 May 1637

by Anima Nightmate (faithhope)



Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [31]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Beginning of a Horrible Friendship, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Character Study, Class Differences, Drug Use, First Meetings, Franco-Spanish War, Gen, Music, Narcotics, Negotiations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Read by the Author, Sound Effects, Thirty Years War, War Profiteering, Wartime, period-appropriate music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate
Summary: In the dark of a distant building, some unscrupulous people we haven’t met yet make plans.*Another instalment in the long series of pieces based around the black box that is the Musketeers during the Spanish War.
Relationships: Lucien Grimaud & Feron
Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] Just Outside Bourg-la-Reine, 28 May 1637

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Outside Bourg-la-Reine, 28 May 1637](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045234) by [Anima Nightmate (faithhope)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate). 



[Anima Nightmate](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate) · [Just Outside Bourg-la-Reine, 28 May 1637](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate/just-outside-bourg-la-reine-28-may-1637)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, a much meatier set of words, and an error in noise reduction means that this isn’t quite what I’d like it to be, but it’s finished and out here, and I’ve learned a LOT. As before: any feedback gratefully received (including usefully negative: e.g. too quiet, too fast, weird balance, etc.), though do try to be gentle.
> 
> #### Sources:
> 
> ##### Music
> 
> The music is from [Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lachrimae,_or_Seaven_Teares), by John Dowland, written at the turn of the 17th Century and hopefully still relevant to our characters.
> 
> Opening track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 4. Lachrimae tristes  
> Closing track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 18. Captain Digorie Piper his Galliard
> 
> Both tracks are performed by [I Solipsisti](https://musopen.org/music/performer/i-solipsisti/) and are hosted under Creative Commons 3.0 Unported Share and Adapt licenses on Musopen.org, a site dedicated to sharing all sorts of music from all sorts of eras for free. You can find all the tracks for the entire suite [here](https://musopen.org/music/43281-lachrimae-or-seven-tears/#recordings), and you can even download the sheet music, should you be of a mind!
> 
> ##### Sound Effects
> 
> A mix of sources this time, as I couldn’t find everything I was after in one or even two sites!
> 
> Bats: [here](https://freesound.org/people/digifishmusic/sounds/43824/), from Freesound.org (thanks, Thimblerig!).
> 
> Horse and carriage: [here](https://www.stockmusic.com/#!details?id=22724702), from Stock Music (and yes, I paid a small amount for it, because it was exactly what I needed and there we have it).
> 
> Wooden chair scraping on hard ground: [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/small-wooden-chair-drag-scrape-on-hard-ground-13/), and yes – there are a great number of options of chair scraping, from Zapsplat.
> 
> Pouring wine (or water): [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/wine-or-water-pour-into-125ml-wine-glass-1/), from Zapsplat.
> 
> Short bread rip: [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/crusty-bread-loaf-paine-de-casa-tear-in-half-2/), from Zapsplat.
> 
> Pint glass set on table: [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/pint-glass-put-down-on-table/), from Zapsplat.
> 
> Other short bread rip: [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/crispy-bread-baguette-tear-rip-2/), from Zapsplat (and yes: there was lots of bread-ripping to choose from).
> 
> Tumbler set down on table: [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/drinking-glass-tumbler-put-down-on-table/), from Zapsplat.
> 
> The images of early 17th Century French coins in the cover image because, why yes, I _am_ that nerdy, thanks: [here](https://en.numista.com/catalogue/index.php?mode=simplifie&p=1&r=livre+tournois+Louis+XIII&d=&ru=&i=&ca=3&no=&se=&v=&m=&a=&t=&dg=&w=&u=&f=&g=&tb=y&tc=y&tn=y&tp=y&tt=y&cat=y&ct=coin), from Numista.com because coin nerds are _brilliant!_


End file.
